Real name management of a terminal can effectively bond the terminal with the identity of its user, thereby intensively managing and monitoring each terminal and timely finding a user harming the network.
If real name information is registered for the terminal of the user, the network can determine the terminal as a real name terminal, thereby allowing it to normally apply services.
However, if only the network can determine whether a real name registration has been performed for the terminal, and the user has no way to know whether a real name registration has been performed for the terminal, it will bring inconvenience for use of the terminal by the user.
For example, assuming that a terminal is not registered with the real name information, and the user is not sure whether the registration was successful, if, at this time, the terminal is limited in services by the network due to no real name registration, an unfriendly effect will occur, thereby reducing the user experience.
At present, since the terminal cannot notify the user of the real name registration status, the user experience may be reduced. For this problem, there has not been any effective solution.